


Nightmare

by LuisVera



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Memories, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuisVera/pseuds/LuisVera
Summary: Wanda remembers her brother's last moments--as seen with his very eyes





	Nightmare

Wakanda

May 3rd, 2017

2:00 am

Wanda Maximoff was in her room

She was asleep

Having a nightmare

Pietro

Pietro

Pietro….

Her nightmare was more of a memory

She was fighting Ultrons at the church

She had a slight telepathic connection with all of her teammates

But, then, the link centered on him…

Pietro

For some seconds, she could see with his eyes

Smell with his nose

Feel with his skin

Think with his mind

And then…pain

She felt the bullets that hit him

She felt the heat of the wounds

She saw Hawkeye and the kid with his eyes

She read his last thoughts: God, eternity, their parents…..her

She felt his last words as if she had said them with her own lips

She felt the weight of his body pulling him to the ground

She felt his last breath

A shine, a light unthinkable

And then, darkness

She fell in her knees weeping, red energy destroying all the ultrons

Her nightmare was horrible

She rolled around, murmuring, as she moves, things in her room begin to move too “Pietro, Pietro….PIETRO!” A glass crashes against the floor

After that scream, she’s awake

She’s breathing heavily

Her eyes turn red, then back to brown


End file.
